bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The real Alice Angel/Bendy And The Ink Machine Explained
Introduction. Bendy and Alice Angel are mad at different things. Bendy is mad at Joey Drew. Alice Angel is frustrated at God. Here are three reasons why Bendy is evil, He is a devil, he has been abused, and all he knows is bad. Alice Angel Alice Angel isn’t evil. Here are some reasons why she is weird, for starters people don’t really understand her. Alice Angel has been casted out of Heaven, she isn’t evil, she was touched by a demon. Either that, or it happened when she got casted out of Heaven. If you look at how Alice Angel’s halo is snapped and sideways in her hair, you’ll see that she might have a second chance or that God wants her to do something good. She isn’t pure evil. When people say that she is killing someone she is just making it look like that. Why is Alice Angel doing this? She wants to scare you. Alice Angel’s mother put Alice Angel in Heaven and her mother couldn’t stay in there because she is evil. She said to Alice Angel, “This is your heaven Susie.” I am ‘pretty’ sure that Alice Angel got casted out of Heaven because Alice Angel missed her mom, felt heartbroken about her mom leaving, she did something wrong, or her mother didn’t know that she wasn’t supposed to go to Heaven. Bendy Devil Bendy Devil is disciple of the Devil. (I am not positive who’s decipher Bendy Devil is, but Bendy Devil is one.) I am not for sure if Bendy Devil is the one who started it all. I know that he either turned Joey Drew into to one of the ink monsters and continued to go, or if he is being possessed by Joey Drew. (On a video I watched, when the ink went away on Bendy Devil he cries.) Boris Boris is confused about what is happening! Boris isn’t mad at anything. Boris is ink, face, and clothes, or he is a wolf. I don’t know how he is a wolf, but he might be. If you think about it that would explain why he can’t talk. He could be a ‘very’ smart wolf that is part of the ink machine or a normal wolf that was made by accident. Joey Drew either made Boris by mistake or he needed a builder/keeper for the ink machine and building. Boris is the best at knowing the building the best. Even Bendy Devil doesn’t know the building as well as Boris! Sammy Lawrence Sammy Lawrence is one of those humans that got turned into an ink monster. Sammy Lawrence is also the director of the music. (You will get an achievement. For doing what he asks.) I am pretty sure that’s why Sammy Lawrence askes you to play the certain kind of music in Chapter two. No one really knows who he is. They even call him an unknown figure, but most likely Sammy Lawrence is Joey Drew, if Joey Drew isn’t possessing Bendy. More Info Henry is the co-owner. Which means Joey Drew and Henry share the ink machine together. Joey Drew is the one who drew everything, but Henry and Joey Drew have a great relationship! There are other workers, but Joey Drew and Henry have a ‘very’ good relationship! Why do you think that Joey Drew only invited Henry to see if the creations were a success? All the other workers were just random people, that Joey Drew invited, but if you see Henry it looks like he might have got to know Joey Drew, better than anyone else. I have highlighted/bolded the names for the appropriate titles. Category:Blog posts